Xenos
To bolster it's already numerous forces, the Organization has decided to recruit various alien races, all violent, and dangerous. Currently the Org has inducted 21 species into their forces. Xenos Koro'dane Xenos not Affliliated with the Org Inifnite Realities, means an infinite number of hostile and dangerous alien lifeforms. And as the Organization continues to wreck havoc, more and more aliens are showing up to wreck havoc. Slivers Huagros Greepers Rockheads An incredible violent war-like race. Rockheads are extremely aggressive, and appear to fight simply because they love to fight. Rockheads are eight feet tall, muscle bound humanoids with dullish green skin. Their have 5 black eyes, in a dice-like formation, four rebar-like horns pointing in opposite directions on their face, and six horns sticking from the side of their skull. Rockheads have sharp claws, and large teeth that can easily crush teeth. They get their name because of their rock-like exterior, which can shrug off most projectile attacks. Rockheads are tought to kill, it requires a full rifle clip to crack open the skin, and then another clip to put it down, by firing into the hole made by the first clip. Headshots are nearly useless against this race, unless it's down by an anti-material rifle. Rockheads maybe hyper-aggressive but they aren't stupid. They can built all sorts of weapons, and vehicles from any scrap they found lying around. Despite being humanoid, Rockheads are very alien. They reproduction is completely different than most life forms. During a battle, chunks of a rockhead often fall of the savage aliens. They chunks eventually become little dog-like creatures that eventually grow into new Rockheads. Rockhead physiology is a weird combination of both organic matter, and various minerals (Rock). Rockheads are said to evolved from a world made of living rock, that was often the battlefield for several alien races, who were trying to harvest the planet's resources. The blood spilt during the battles, cause the planet to give birth to a new race that drove off the invaders, and in turn started invading their worlds, slaughtering all in their path. That was the begining of the fearsome Rockhead race. Kreevpers Xross Gresh Breesk Raoiz Sleegeri Harux Balgriss Skretek Geriiks Creel Krogoyles Screavers Prill Raogers Draey Virick JunkShells Micriss Mraduer Moggers Cymkren Zavo Shar'Kav Trung Jark Tarnisian Zeeks Seleroh Vraheg Orkra Virox Tragrox Batros Kreeza Aoglee Ciloosh Jekroom Jublee Mucrin Gribbin Zrug Koolvi Scuuge Riv Trallveran Movers Drawks Vrickers Zimeer Skriips Bosh Vaar Reem Cileem Fivase Zigyn Raul Grodber Oric Trillsca Grlulu Stone Wasps Evolvers Bende Olrm Scuttlers Keriiin Puggers Shagrey Kurll Lumyole Garogres Kerrig Clavid Greethers Bruugs Trovjek Reip Greell A very powerful, and particularly alien race. The Greell barely resembles anything you find on Earth. People who know them often call them "Rock Jellies", but they only remotely resemble jellyfish, and that's the closet thing on Earth they resemble! The Greell are a silicon-based race. Greell bodies are divided into two segments, a head, and "thorax", both connected by a muscle-like organ. Grell have eight limbs, four legs, and four arms. All of them are triple jointed, and segmented. All eight limbs are connected where both body segments meet. Their jellyfish like appearance come from the yellowish tentacles growing out of both body segments. Greell have multiple sets different eyes, arranged on their heads. Strange celia grow from the "mouth" region of the head. These are it's feeding mechanism. The Greell are a dangerous race. These aliens seem to feed off of organic life, which maybe their sole motivation for invading other worlds. Greell are extremely alien, and are incapable of feeling most emotions humans, and other races have. Greell technology is both highly advance, and just as strange as they are. Although it does appear completely mechanical, all the designs of their war machines are all strange and different shapes. Greell primarilly use mecha for warfare, which all resemble Greell-like creatures. And their aircraft often resemble beaked worm-like creatures. Their aircraft, and warships are supposed to resemble Rock Worms, their natural predator from their home planet. Greell prefer to use numbers and brute force to win battles, but they do often resort to more subtle means. Voier Co'ni Iral Nrix Siphrax Xralrik Bringen Revin Kiran Wockkers Cradrill Broshak Grissep Ankren Meks Plyoneer Noro Vitran Torko Cearo ABerio Silcean Veroc Krim Drogler Reseh Rak'Gol Slaught Stryxis Enoulians Q'orl Barghesi Hrud K'Nib Tarellian Nekulli Caradochian Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Bestiary